Un amor sangriento
by Nyneve Okus
Summary: Es una historia que hice para una amiga. Es una historia que transcurre en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero no tienen nada que ver con los libros... Los protagonistas son vampiros poco convencionales, espero que os guste.


Un amor sangriento

Escondida en lo más remoto de Londres, existe una ciudad de callejones oscuros y plazas desiertas; medio derruida y aparentemente vacía. No tiene muchos habitantes, pero si visitantes. Estos, siempre están alerta ya que un paso en falso puede ser su perdición. La magia oscura y la lucha predominan en sus calles, por esto, está escondida para que los muggles no puedan acceder a ella, y lo hicieron tan bien que hasta los magos de hoy en día tienen problemas para encontrarla aún sabiendo donde está. Es por eso que es conocida como:

_La Ciudad Perdida_.

En uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres, pasada la media noche, algunos hombres seguían haciendo alboroto y pasándoselo bien, convencidos de que ellos eran lo más peligroso que rondaba por allí, y más a esas horas de la noche. Uno de estos hombres estaba sentado fuera bebiendo directamente de la botella que llevaba en mano, escuchando divertido el alboroto que hacían los otros; el pelo de color marrón le caía desaliñado por la cara, medio escondiendo sus ojos ámbar. Si mirabas más allá de la suciedad que le recubría la cara y las ropas anchas que llevaba, se podía ver un hombre bastante atractivo.

A lo lejos, súbitamente, apareció una mujer; su ropa, porte y andar le otorgaban una clase social alta y adinerada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda. Su vestido de noche se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas. Éste, aunque llegaba al suelo, tenía un corte hasta medio muslo, mostrando así las estilizadas y fuertes piernas de la mujer que quedaban realzadas por unos zapatos con un tacón de aguja de más de 7 cm.

Ésta se fue acercando tranquilamente, como si paseara despreocupada por algún barrio rico a plena luz del día. Al pasar por delante del bar la luz de dentro ilumino sus bellas facciones e hizo brillar su rubio cabello. El hombre que bebía fuera la repaso con descaro sonriendo de forma poco agradable. Cuando ella se alejó, tiró la botella y siguió a la mujer hasta un callejón sin salida.

-¡Ey preciosa! ¿Te perdiste?- se acercó a ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Puede- la mujer le miró a los ojos tranquilamente. Aunque el hombre tenía casi un metro noventa, ella estaba a su altura gracias a sus tacones.

Cuando la acorraló contra la pared con rudeza y la besó desesperado, ni se inmutó. El la manoseó sin reparos y al no notar resistencia, se volvió más atrevido. Pero, cuando en un momento dado, dejó su cuello al descubierto muy cerca de la mujer, ésta, con un destello azul en sus ojos, dejó ver sus colmillos y los hundió en el cuello que tenia delante, succionando la sangre que latía bajo la piel. El hombre, al notar lo que le hacía, intentó soltarse, pero la mujer, con un hábil movimiento, le rompió el cuello y tiró su cuerpo inerte al suelo.

-No deberías haberme seguido mortal- musitó antes de limpiarse la sangre que se escurría por la comisura de su boca –y menos aún haber tenido la osadía de tocarme con tus sucias manos.

Dicho esto, la mujer hizo una mueca de asco y con una fuerte detonación desapareció del lugar.

El sol salía perezoso iluminando las calles de la Ciudad Perdida, pequeños grupos de gente paseaban por sus calles, apareciendo y desapareciendo continuamente.

En una de las calles, los haces de luz de los hechizos coloreaban las casas circundantes, acompañados de gritos y exclamaciones. Mortifagos y Aurores peleaban con todos sus recursos, cuanto más evolucionaba la pelea más gente aparecía para unirse a ella.

Cuando uno de los dos bandos ganó, todos, fueron desaparecieron poco a poco menos un hombre bastante alto y musculoso que, aunque tenía numerosas heridas, se puso a pasear tranquilamente por la calle. Cuando llegó a los escalones de un hotel, se sentó en ellos cansado y se rasco la barba de tres días. La garganta le quemaba a causa de la sed, necesitaba beber cuanto antes para así, poder curar sus heridas con rapidez. Sus ojos normalmente verdes, empezaban a oscurecerse ante el apremiante deseo de sangre y sus sentidos se agudizaban en busca de una posible presa. De repente, levanto la cabeza y agudizo el oído, un sonido apagado se oía a lo lejos, miro a los dos lados de la calle y no vio ni un alma, de repente, alguien le ataco por la espalda y empezó a succionarle la poca sangre que le quedaba, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Despertó tumbado en una cama de una cómoda habitación de hotel, su blanca piel se vislumbraba a través de la rasgada camisa, intento moverse y descubrió que estaba tan débil que no podía. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo mirar en esa dirección, una mujer más o menos de su altura cabello rubio y un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y le miro con una expresión de culpabilidad que no pudo enmascarar.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado- se sentó en la cama –me llamo Aurora Elysia Sofia Black Malfoy, también puedes llamarme Aura, soy la que te mordió, lo lamento pero es que… tu sangre huele deliciosamente, nunca me había encontrado algo igual.

-Me llamo Drek Dolohov Rosier- el vampiro sonrío mostrando sus dientes perfectos –y tranquila… puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras.

La vampiresa alzo una ceja al puro estilo Malfoy ante la insinuación.

-Creo que ahora no estas en condiciones de hacer nada, he vendado tus heridas para que no pierdas más sangre- se mordió la muñeca haciendo que empezara a sangrar y dejo caer el liquido carmesí en los labios del otro- bebe, te hará bien.

Los ojos de Drek se volvieron rojos y aunque el creía que no estaba bien tomar sangre de una dama, pero su instinto fue más fuerte y le obligó a beber la sangre que tanto necesitaba. Cuando recupero las fuerzas, con delicadeza, cogió la muñeca de Aura y lamió su herida hasta que cicatrizó.

Se miraron con tranquilidad, sin decir nada, Drek se apartó el lacio y oscuro pelo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas y repaso a Aura, evaluándola como enemiga, hasta que llego a la conclusión que no tenía nada que temer.

-¿Y que hace una dama como usted en esta ciudad, en tiempos de guerra?

-Quiero unirme a los Mortifagos.

Aura bajo al vestíbulo del castillo de Mosmodre, ahora ya era cadete, por fin lo había conseguido. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a alguien que entraba, Drek. Ella le miro y volvió a pensar que aquel hombre tenía un buen cuerpo, y aunque habían estado poco tiempo juntos, le caía bien.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?- sonrió amablemente –yo invito.

Ella le devolvió el gesto encantada y juntos desaparecieron, para a continuación, aparecer delante de un agradable y aislado bar.

Después de pedir las bebidas, hablaron tranquilamente de cosas mundanas hasta que los sirvieron, Aura dio un sorbo a la suya.

-Recuerdo el día que te mordí, dijiste una cosa muy interesante que quería saber si es verdad… ¿Dejarías que te hiciese cualquier cosa?

-Ah, esto…- tembló un poco ante la peligrosa y pervertida sonrisa de Aura –pues claro que si preciosa…

En cuestión de segundos, el bar quedó vacío y destrozado, mientras Aura y Drek en medio de mesas rotas y sillas echas astillas, se besaban con desesperación y furia, pero sin hacerse daño con los afilados colmillos.

Su amor era fiero, salvaje, con hambre incontrolable, silencioso, letal, teñido de sangre, pero sobretodo, era un amor eterno… igual que sus vidas.


End file.
